The invention is in the filed of gyroscopic devices and relates in particular to a fluidic/pneumatic two-axis free-rotor gyro of the rotating spherical gas-bearing type capable of operating entirely on gas with no electrical inputs or outputs.
In inertial control systems for land, air, space or sea vehicles, measurements made by accelerometers and other devices must be carried out in relation to a stable system of references which can be defined in terms of angular relationships, such as angular precession, obtainable from gyroscopic devices. In guidance systems, control signals are supplied by displacement gyros, these signals being proportional to the angular attitude deviation of the guided vehicle or missile.
In many important applications, including those mentioned above, it is desirable to provide gyros requiring an upper limit of typically 1.degree./hour gyro drift rate in precision angular reference for typically .+-. 5.degree. or less, and to combine in such gyros the capability to tolerate severe environmental loads and wide temperature range and to do so in a simple manner providing reliability and low initial cost. The present invention provides in a fluidic/pneumatic, two-axis, free-rotor gyro a selection and arrangement of elements which result in the capability of 1.degree./hour or less composite drift rate, at low initial cost, with complete fluidic/pneumatic interface capability, and with stationary casing for stationary pickoffs and torquers, thereby eliminating the need for resolvers for pickoff and torquers functions.